


Take My Hand

by CMJavaGirl



Series: Jason & Elizabeth One-shots [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, F/M, Fluffy, Fraternities & Sororities, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMJavaGirl/pseuds/CMJavaGirl
Summary: What does a girl do when she has no date for the biggest dance on campus?  What does she do whenshe's challenged to ask the next guy she sees?  And what if that guy is her secret crush?





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that falls into a category I call Dance Porn aka Jason Morgan dances!

 

 

 

_**2002** _

  
_TS Eliot got it wrong.  December is the cruelest month.  Yep—definitely December.  And really what was he thinking disparaging the lovely month of April with the coming of spring, with the trees and the flowers blooming.  Lambs foaling—all that stuff.  
  
Yeah, he definitely got it wrong.  It’s not April.  It’s definitely December.  
  
And as if it being the last month of the year isn’t bad enough!  Brutally cold, at least here in  Philly  it is.  There’s a frikkin’ foot of snow!  And not the nice kind where you can lay down and make snow angels!   
  
Nope!  This is the thick, heavy stuff that is now sidewalk sludge! And Christmas is just around the corner!  And frikkin’ finals, and a freakin’ art project that is so far from done—uhhhhg and that blasted Christmas Dance!   The All Greek Winter Ball no less!  Fuck! _  
  
Elizabeth jumped as a highlighter skittered across the wide library table.   
  
“What ARE you scowling about?”   
  
Elizabeth looked at her study partner, friend, sorority sister, and all around partner in crime.  “You know TS Eliot got it wrong.”   
  
Emily couldn’t help but giggle, “Yeah, yeah, so you’ve been saying or should I say bitchin’!”   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Well HE did!”   
  
Em closed her book and leaned her elbows on the table, “Okay, what’s REEEaaly bothering you?”   
  
The tiny woman across from her reared up to her full seated height, “You mean besides the art project that’s due on the twentieth that I haven’t even started yet? Or the finals that I’m behind on studying for BE-cause I can’t figure out the art project? Or, no, no, maybe it’s the fact that my family has ditched me, AGAIN for Christmas! No,” she shook her head sending her brunette curls fluttering around her, “I know what it is, it’s the weather, and the cold and, and,” she let out a sigh, “oh, hell,” she looked over at her friend, “I don’t have a date.”   
  
“Ahhh,” Em said as she gently threw back her head and then nodded, “NOW we get to the real deal.”   
  
“And you know Lucky’s going to be there with that misery, SharrROHNA.” The sneer was unmistakable.  
  
“So, ask someone, Lizzie,” Emily grinned, “you know a lot of people. Just ask someone.”   
  
“Like who?” Elizabeth shook her head again, “All the guys I know are already going with someone.” She let out a long sigh, “I’m half tempted to just ask the next guy I see.”   
  
Em’s brow jumped as she looked past her friend, “I dare ya.”   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right, like I’d actually do that.”   
  
“I double dare ya!”   
  
Elizabeth looked at Em with narrowed eyes, “FINE!” She jumped from her chair and turned right into a solid wall of the softest wool covering sculpted muscle.  She gulped.  
  
“Whoa.”   
  
Two long fingered hands gently gripped her forearms right under her elbows.  His hands were strong and warm and soft.  His arms, oh, God, his arms they...they corded with muscle.    _Her skin tingled.  Right under his hands._   Her eyes followed them passed the pulled-to-the-elbow sleeves to the broad shoulder to a sharp strong jaw with just a hint of scruff, passed a set of plump pinked lips that she’d die to kiss.    
  
She heard the God holding her chuckle and felt herself flush.   _I didn’t groan out loud!  Did I?  Oh, please, if there is a God, tell me I did NOT moan out loud?_  
  
Her eyes continued up into the bluest eyes she’d ever remember seeing.  They were indescribable and she knew her colors.  But they were blue.    _Her heart was hammering against her ribs._    Blue blue.  Really really wonderfully magnetically hypnotically blue.   
  
And then they smiled.   _Breathe, Lizzie!_    
  
“Sorry.”   
  
_Oh, God!  That voice.  Like honey over something. It was raw but smooth, delicious.  Like, oh, who knows, but ... ah, fuck... melting... me... puddle, now..._  
  
“Well, Lizzie? Ask ‘im!”   
  
Elizabeth heard Em’s voice behind her as she was falling into those pools of blue, into the warmth of his hand.  Except for the sensible part of her brain praying that the floor would open and send her somewhere else, or that there’d be a flash flood and the world would be swept away, or that she was actually having a very bad dream and this, THIS was not reality.  
  
“Ask me what?” The eyes, the blue ones smiled and the pillowy pink lips turned up and formed words.  
  
“Huh?”   
  
Ohhh, the sandy hair fell forward as the Greek God leaned toward her, “Ask me what?  Do I know you?”   
  
“NO!” Elizabeth finally found her voice.  She took a half step away, “You don’t know me, and you know what?  That’s okay, it’s fine.  Really, it is.” She took her arm from his hand and mourned the loss of the warmth as she swept a loose curl behind her ear, “I’m sorry to just bang into you like that—”   
  
“You wanted to ask me something?”   
  
“No, no, no,” she shook her head, “no, really, no-no-no no, no.”   
  
He chuckled, “Well, then,” he stepped to the side, “I guess it’s a ‘no’ then.”   
  
“Lizzie,” Em hissed shooting her a look with venom in it.  “ASK!”   
  
The Greek God turned back, “You can ask me whatever it is your friend here is so insistent on you asking.” He grinned and his eyes twinkled, “I don’t bite, unless, of course, you want me to.”   
  
Elizabeth giggled, “Oh, she’s just being her.  Thing is I don’t have a date for the All Greek Winter Ball and I said I was half tempted to ask the next man I saw and that was you. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.  God! This is so embarrassing.  And really you shouldn’t even be listening to me, I’m sure you have way better things to be doing.  And, did I say this was embarrassing—”   
  
“You did.” He smiled and nodded, “So, okay, then.  How about you stop being embarrassed and,” he quirked a brow, “you wanna ask or you wanta be ragged on by your cohort here?”   
  
Elizabeth’s brows shot up, “You’d do it? I mean, you’d go to a dance with a complete stranger who can’t get a date with someone she knows?  Just like that?  Out of the blue?”   
  
He frowned slightly and then chuckled, “I like to live on the edge. So, yeah.  I’ll take you.” His eyes softened, “So, I guess it’s time to get the tux out of mothballs.  It’s on Saturday, the twenty-first at the Ritz Carlton, yeah?”   
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth but couldn’t get it to work.  She nodded. She blushed. She felt that blush go right to the tips of her toes.  
  
He smiled, “So,” he looked over his shoulder, “you’re Lizzie, right?” He held out his hand, “I’m Jason.”   
  
Elizabeth nodded, “Elizabeth, uh, Lizzie, no, no, Elizabeth.”   
  
“Okay, Elizabeth Lizzie,” Jason grinned and swallowed a chuckle, “it’s nice to meet you.”   
  
Elizabeth nodded still praying for something to sweep her away.  Jason stepped back again and came in line with Emily.  He leaned down and bussed her on the cheek, “Hey, Em.” He chuckled, “I think you should tell your friend to sit down before she falls down.”   
  
“Yeah, Jay,” Em giggled, “I should.”   
  
 

 

**.:.**

 

  
An hour later Elizabeth sat stock still in the library chair still staring in the direction of the now gone retreating Jason Morgan.  Her breath felt trapped in her chest as she replayed the horribly embarrassing fix she’d just gotten herself into.    
  
“Eliizaabeth,” Em sing-songed to get her attention, “Eeeliizzaabeth.”   
  
It took another moment for the light kick to her shin to register.  “Hmm?” She looked at her friend, and suddenly sucked in a deep breath.  “HOW could you!” She snapped out of her fog, “YOU!  YOU! You’re supposed to be my friend! No! NO! My best friend and you do this?”   
  
Emily let out a peal of giggles, “Ohh, ho,” she giggled harder.  “You should have seen your face.  Oh, my God! Priceless!”   
  
Elizabeth felt herself blush but with anger and not embarrassment, okay maybe a little embarrassment.  
  
“Emmil-leee,” she whined, “I just,” she huffed and hugged herself, “I just can’t believe you did this!” She started to stack her books a bit more loudly than was seemly in the library, “I just can’t believe you never told me that Jason Morgan is your brother!   He’s a Kappa Sig, he’s  like a legend on campus, oh, hell, he’s like a legend in all of  Philly, all of Penn!   Probably the entire east coast!  He, he, he can have any girl he wants!  All he’d have to do is crook his finger, oh, hell, I bet he doesn’t even have to go that far—”   
  
“Elizabeth!”   
  
“And here I am, best friends with his sister, HIS SISTER! And do I know that she IS his sister?  No!  And why do I NOT know this?  Oh, I know she has some brother named Jay that’s so busy all the time and he’s going to be a doctor and he’s like you know president of his fraternity—”   
  
“Elizabeth!”   
  
“AND, AND, a freaking star hockey player and, why is it, exactly, that he doesn't use the Q name, and, and, and, and now he’s taking me to the dance cos he probably thinks... oh this poor girl with no date, I’ll throw her a bone, she’s friends with my little sis, I’ll be the better guy and just take the poor thing—”   
  
“ELIZABETH!”   
  
“WHAT?”   
  
Emily giggled.  She chuckled.  She finally let out the laugh she’d been keeping under wraps.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her with hate smoldering in her blue eyes.  
  
“YOU Laugh?”   
  
Em’s laughter didn’t wane.  
  
“YOU are laughing at my pain.”   
  
Em dashed tears from her eyes, “Mm,” giggle, “mmhm,” she mashed her lips closed to keep from laughing.  She swallowed back the next stream of laughter and straightened up in her chair.  She pressed her lips tighter together and finally quelled her giggles.  
  
“He likes you.”   
  
“Oh, yeah, riiiiight,” Elizabeth sneered, “riiiight.” She looked narrowly at her friend, “I hate you.”   
  
“I know,” Em smiled.  “I love you, too.”   
  
Elizabeth threw herself back against the chair with a huff.  “I really hate you.”   
  
Em nodded, “I know.” She stood and leaned over the table.  She reached out and patted her friend’s shoulder, “It’s going to be fine.” Her eyes twinkled, “He likes you.  Trust me.”   
  
“TRUST YOU!” Elizabeth threw her books in her bag and hastily stood from the chair, “trust me, she says,” she muttered, “trust me.  Oh, yeah, right, trust the woman, the friend, my best friend, who,” she let out a low guttural groan as she heard Em laughing behind her.  
  
 

 

**.:.**

 

  
The Ritz Carlton was as resplendent as ever.  They’d hosted the Annual All Greek Winter Ball since forever.    
  
Elizabeth followed Emily into the marble-floored lobby and tried hard not to keep muttering in disgust to herself.    
  
“Lizzie,” Em hooked her arm around her friend, “he’ll be here.” She ignored the look of loathing in her friend’s eye.  “Franny said they both got stuck, you know how many times this has happened to me and Franny, and he always comes.”   
  
“Yeah,” Elizabeth choked back the snide remark that was on the tip of her tongue.  She let out a small sigh, “HE actually likes you, probably loves you.  Yeah, yeah, he LOVES you.  But your brother,” the disdain edged its way out in her tone, “HE doesn’t even know me!  All he said when he called, to talk to you, by the way, is that he’d be here.  And now,” she nodded with that see-I-told-you-so look, “he’s not.”   
  
Em patted her like you would a small child.  “You worry too much.”   
  
“OH. MY. GOD!” Elizabeth scurried behind one of the many Christmas trees dotting the lobby to the ballroom.  
  
“What?” Em questioned following after her.  
  
“Lucky!” Elizabeth hissed in a whisper. “He’s here and I have NO date!” She shrunk against the tree.  “As soon as he’s inside, I’m leaving.”   
  
“Oh, no you are not,” Em grabbed her arm, “just wait ‘til he sees you with Jason.  He’ll be green with envy.  He hates Jay.” She pulled her from behind the tree.  “Now, head up,” she grinned, “let’s go.”   
  
With a slightly resigned huff, Elizabeth straightened her shoulders.  She smoothed down the skirt of her  crystal embedded pale blue organza ballgown and gave Em a nod.  “Into the Dateless Breach!”   
  
“We are NOT dateless,” Em groused good-naturedly as she smoothed her hand over her aubergine ballgown accented with a feathered overskirt.  They walked side-by-side through the wide doors to the ballroom and as Elizabeth veered off toward the Zeta Tau Alpha’s tables, Em pulled her back.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Jason got us seats with the Kappa Sigs,” she explained as turned her friend toward the right side of the ballroom.  
  
“Shouldn’t we get our,” Elizabeth paused and started back to the lobby, “table assignment.”   
  
Em giggled, “Uhm, no.  Jay’s at the first table.”   
  
Elizabeth’s brows nearly shot off her head, “And you know this how?”   
  
Em shrugged.  
  
“Great,” Elizabeth groused, “just great.  Now, not only am I dateless, but I’m sitting at the table that everyone watches!  Just frikkin’ great!”   
  
“Oh, stop,” Em giggled, “you look great. I look great.  We’ll be good eye-candy.  And the guys will make sure we’re not wallflowers until Franny and Jay get here.”   
  
“Well, now, that is just pitiful,” Elizabeth muttered, “just frikkin’ pitiful.”   
  
Em chuckled and tried to stop.  She really did.  But the laughs just would not stay down.  Shaking her head and grinning she escorted them both to their table.  There were two couples already seated.  Em knew them both and introduced Elizabeth, who was desperately trying not to look pathetic.   
  
The Ball was opened by the current president of UPenn’s Panhellenic Board.  This ball wasn’t just another Greek gathering. Like the others it was for charity.  But this Ball had been around for decades and raised a good amount of money each year that was distributed to local charities instead of the individual charities of each fraternity and sorority.  
  
Dinner was good, as usual.  It’s the Ritz Carlton, what would you expect?  Elizabeth stopped looking every time someone came in the door.  She turned at the tap on her shoulder and shook her head at the young guy with dark curls asking her to dance.  She planted her chin in her hand and let out a long sigh.  
  
She watched the dancers whirl around in a traditional waltz.  Then the orchestra broke off into a rock version of some Christmas song she didn’t know.  After that there was a small pause, but they quickly took up another seasonal tune.  Pretty song, Christmas in Dixie.   
  
She jumped as she felt breath on the ear, “I’m sorry.” Her stomach flipped.  Inwardly she groaned.   _That voice!_     Jason came around in front of her carefully circuiting the flowing organza skirt of the pale blue gown that shimmered with hundreds of crystals.  He crouched in front of her. His eyes roamed appreciatively over the beaded bodice that hugged her pert breasts perfectly highlighting the glow of her honey cream skin.  His eyes lit on her rubied lips and then on her anxious eyes.    
  
He grinned as he took in the crystals dotting her chocolate curls, “You look amazing.” He took her hand from the back of the chair, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.”   
  
Elizabeth had stopped breathing.  She could feel her lungs aching for air.   _Oh, God!  NO man should look this good after working two whole days.  No man should ever look this good in a tux!_  Her tongue slipped over her lips.   _I didn’t just do that did I?  No, well, yeah, I did._  She felt his hand take hers.   _He’s here!  He’s really here!  Right here.  Practically kneeling in front of me.  Oh, my God!  He’s holding my hand!_  
  
Elizabeth sucked in a breath, “I’m,” she croaked.  She wanted to die.  She tried again, “You made it.”   
  
Jason shifted to put weight on his right side, “I did.” He canted his head to the left, “Forgive me?”   
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
“Dance with me,” he stood and held out his hand.  
  
Her brows rose gently, “You really dance?”   
  
Jason chuckled, “I think I can manage not to step on your feet.” He leaned toward her, “You really do look amazing.  Beautiful.”   
  
Elizabeth blushed.  Jason followed the blush right to the top of her strapless gown.   He held her hand as he walked backwards onto the dance floor.  The orchestra had started a lovely jaunty version of The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, and they were only part way through.    
  
Jason clasped her hand in his and wrapped his right around her waist.  Her eyes were locked on his and she could swear they were laughing.  He led off and she followed.  As they circled the floor she couldn’t take her eyes from his as he executed a perfect waltz.  He wasn’t stiff.  He wasn’t counting to himself the way other guys did.    
  
Elizabeth could feel her gown flow out around her.  It swirled around him as he pivoted and turned her never losing time with the music.  Vaguely she heard him saying something to her but she had no idea what.  
  
As the tune wound down, he turned her once under his arm and gently stopped them right at the same time as the musicians.  The band segued into Baby It’s Cold Outside.  Jason grinned and took her in his arms again.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head.  “I don’t think I can do this.”   
  
“Sure you can,” Jason whispered, “trust me.” He pulled her close to him and lifted his hand further up her back.  He raised the arm holding her hand, “Listen to my hand.” He smiled, “I won’t lose you.”   
  
His breath was sweet and warm.  His hand soft, his arm around her was like a blanket.  “I’m,” she stopped as he glided onto the dance floor his hip locked to hers.  He swept them around the floor and then released her only to reel her back in.  She bumped his chest and gasped.  
  
Shaking her head she turned to make her way off the floor.  In three quick steps he caught her hand and turned her back to him.  He pulled her in and then held her to the side as he drew her around him.  Elizabeth felt her face flush and out of the corner of her eye she saw people leave the floor.    
  
Jason smiled encouragingly. He raised his arm so his hand was between her shoulder blades.  Her arm rested on his.  He glided in the simple front step and turned them.  His eyes never left hers. They circled the floor and other dancers seem to make way.  As they came to the halfway point just  circling in the simple foxtrot step with quarter turns every so often, he could feel Elizabeth shoulder’s loosen.    
  
She finally released her bottom lip from the punishing grip her top teeth had on it.  Jason swayed them for a couple steps and grinned as Elizabeth smiled as she followed him.  He pulled her to the side and they promenaded for a few steps before he raised her hand, and gently pushed her back to go under his arm.    
  
Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled as he turned her several times before pulling her tight to him.  He leaned into her ear, “Step on my feet.”   
  
She looked up in surprise but did as he asked.  He rounded into the center of the floor in quick turning steps.  Her dress flounced out behind her. She giggled and threw her head back.  He gripped her around her waist, lifting her effortlessly and after a brief turn set her gently on her feet.  He swayed them for the next few steps and she followed right with him.    
  
As the song wound down, he circled them in the middle of the floor and after a few more swaying steps he ended by turning her under his arm and then softly pulling her back to him.   He could see and feel her chest rising and falling.  Her eyes twinkled and her mouth was slightly parted.  
  
He pressed his forehead to hers, “You did great.”   
  
Elizabeth melted against him. He tipped her head up.  Her lips bowed into a smile.  He grinned, “Am I forgiven?”   
  
She giggled.  The band changed tempo with a rousing swing version of Jingle Bells.  She quirked a brow at him, “Do you jitterbug?”   
  
He looked at her sideways and couldn’t help the smirk that played around his mouth, “Bring it!”   
  
Elizabeth flung her head back and laughed.  As the tempo picked up she felt her feet moving practically without her permission.  And Jason Morgan the quintessential BMOC matched her boogie step for boogie step.   She was even guilty of a slightly unseemly shriek as he tossed her in the air.  
  
It was more than an hour before they left the dance floor.  And by the time they did they’d left their mark on the event.  Part of Elizabeth wanted to pummel Emily for never letting on that Jason not only knew how to dance but was really good at it and liked it.  But the other part of her was just too happy.  
  
Happy was good.  She liked happy.  And happy had been beyond her grasp for a while.  
  
As Jason led them back to their table she found herself being pulled into his lap and not minding in the least.    
  
“I can’t believe you can dance like that,” Elizabeth settled herself more comfortably.  “And I can’t believe Em didn’t tell me!”   
  
Jason chuckled, “It’s a secret I keep near and dear to my heart.”   
  
Elizabeth’s brows rose as she peered into his laughing eyes, “I think your secret’s out now.”   
  
“You were worth it,” he took a sip from one of the water glasses.  
  
Elizabeth dropped her eyes and flushed.  
  
“You do that a lot,” Jason remarked brushing a strand of her hair off her face.  
  
“What?  What do I do a lot?”   
  
“Blush.”   
  
She blushed more and he chuckled.  “Yeah,” Elizabeth said softly, “I know.”   
  
They got lost for moment in each other’s gaze.  
  
“Thank you,” Elizabeth broke the silence, “for doing this for me.  I’ve had a great time.”   
  
Jason’s eyes searched hers and nearly groaned out loud as she tortured her lip again.  He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over it to sooth it.  “I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.”   
  
“ME?”   
  
“Mmmm.”   
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion, “Why?”   
  
Jason chuckled, “You’re cute.”   
  
“CUTE?” She nearly rolled her eyes in disdain.  
  
“Mmhmm,” he chuckled.  “I’d like to get to know you better.  That is if you’ve got time for an intern that works forty-eight hours at a time and sometimes more?”   
  
“You know,” Elizabeth tilted her head to the side as she looked into blue eyes warm with desire and hope, “I think I just might.”   
  
Jason leaned toward her as he pulled her toward him.    
  
Elizabeth felt him drawing her to him.  She stopped breathing.  Her throat closed.  Her heart pounded in her ears... _Oh, God! He’s going to...he’s going to..._  
  
He captured her lip in a soft sweet kiss.  
  
_OMIGOD!_  
  
He gently kissed her previously tortured bottom lip.  It was soft.  And plump.  
  
_He kissed me!  Omigodomigodomigod! Jason Morgan! He. Kissed. Me!_  
  
Jason gently captured her mouth a second time.  
  
Elizabeth let out a small breathy moan.  He felt her body relax against him.   
  
She shivered as his thumb traced tiny circles on the back of her shoulder.  “I didn’t even ask Santa for you.  But, I want to unwrap you like a present,” she whispered.  
  
Jason chuckled, “Anytime, Elizabeth Lizzie.  Anytime.”   
  
  


 

 

 

**Thanks for reading!**  
**Please – Tell me what you think!**

 

 

  
  
ENDNOTE: "April is the cruelest month" is a line from the TS Eliot poem, The Waste Land.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my stories visit my site... just click the banner!  
>    
>  [](http://THENONAMESITE.COM)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer: That all characters are the property of the American Broadcasting Network The Disney Corporation is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, General Hospital, are out of their series character and Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on ‘Fair Use’ is cited. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as CMJavaGirl. 
> 
>  


End file.
